


Lessons in Obedience and Humility

by snazzelle



Series: Lessons in Obedience and Humility [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bribery, Clothed Sex, Daryl is 17, Ephebophilia, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Shane is mid to late 20s, dub-con, police kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane didn't know it the moment he laid his eyes on Daryl that this time was only going to be the first time of many.</p><p>Kink prompt:  A young Daryl puts out for Officer Walsh to keep himself and Merle out of trouble with the law, finding himself reluctantly enjoying being made the officer's bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Obedience and Humility

It was late. It was late and Shane's eyes were burning from the lack of sleep, but here he was, scouting a man's private property because he claimed to have seen some hick with a crossbow meandering about and shooting out his game. He had half the mind to ask him if he was sure he wasn't seeing things, but the last time he asked that of the man, he'd gotten a shotgun aimed at his face and dished out a teaching lesson in what not to do with a gun and a cop.

He didn't want a repeat of that.

So Shane's boots crunched over uneven terrain, one hand on his holster close to his gun just in case he needed it. He could hear movement around him, but the complaint allowed wild animals to roam around and Shane was certain those small sounds were from rabbits or small deer. He sighed again, the officer mumbling to himself about this not being the idea when he'd gone through the academy to become a man of the law. But it was his duty, and he's going to do it, as much as he'd rather take a nap in the cruiser than this.

He heard it again, those quiet shuffling, but this time it was accompanied by the sound of something sharp and fast cutting through the air. The man said there was someone in here with a crossbow and Shane was starting to think he might not be wrong after all. Shane started in the direction of the noise, his feet loud as he grew near. The sounds had stopped, everything. Even the small snapping of twigs he heard before.

Shane looked up at the tree, just making out the fat squirrel pinned to the trunk with an arrow. He sighed loudly and looked around. He pulled out his flashlight, having not wanted to use it early in case he was too far to spot the intruder and getting seen himself. Shane wanted to end this once and for all. He swept the beam over the dense leafage, seeing nothing worth any interest. He did it again slowly, studying places he figured a man his size could hide behind, before turning around scoping out there.

That's when he heard it. It was seconds later, like the other was quiet as a mouse. The person was natural born hunter by the sounds of it, quiet and almost ignorable in the night. But Shane was looking for him, ears open and intent to find him. He flashed back over and caught sight of a surprised face before the man was bolting out the other direction, just catching the tail end of a red handkerchief swaying out of his back pocket.

“Hey!” Shane growled and barreled after the intruder. He had to give him credit, the other was fast on his feet, but Shane was eating up the distance with his long legs and had the flashlight to aid him for anything he could otherwise trip or fall on. The light must have been disorienting to the other as Shane could hear him panting and releasing these surprised grunts when he shouldered into tightly packed trees. There was a loud cry as the person finally tripped and then he was scrambling away.

He wasn't as fast on his hands and knees as he was on his feet, and with his crossbow in his arms, getting up was a challenge Shane could see from where he was at. Shane jumped over the root the other must of tripped over and just as the other was pushing himself up with the front of his crossbow, Shane was grabbing him by his scruff and turning him around. He looked into a young and rather sharp face, slitted eyes wide and young and fearful, his small mouth parted to release these terrified, short little gasps.

“How old are you, man?” Shane blurted out, his own brown eyes wide in disbelief as well. He expected someone older, maybe someone living on the other side of the fence coming in to hunt game illegally. He didn't expect this broad shouldered youth with his crossbow clutched to his chest like a barrier. His face was smudged with dirt, blonde hair in disarray over his high forehead. As the surprise bled out of him, the kid started to panic and try to shake himself free.

“Woah, woah. Just a question. You know you're not supposed to be here?”

“Yeah? What of it?” Came the smart reply, much to his chagrin. He finally let the crossbow drop and he scrabbled for the hand holding him tight by the back of his neck. His muscled, skinny arms flexed as he grabbed at him, blue, nearly transparent eyes defied him, and Shane couldn't even ignore the rather guilty coiling of heat at the sight of someone so wild. 

“I've been getting calls in because of you. You have any idea how many nights I've come out lookin'?”

“Shouldn'a come out lookin', then.” 

“You're a funny one.” Shane's voice grew dry. He pulled the other up and spun him around, hands groping down fighting arms so he could pull them behind him. The boy was quick and was still trying to escape him, so Shane pushed him up against the nearest tree, one hand still pinning both wrists to his lower back and leg pressing him tight against the unyielding force. “At least this is the last night I'm going to be coming out here.” 

The cuffs were slid on and Shane was backing up and reaching into a back pocket for a wallet. The boy growled at him, and Shane considered him just a little bit feral with the way he bared his teeth and snapped at him. “Jesus, kid. Calm down.” Shane flipped open the wallet and pulled out an ID. 

The other had gone quiet, breathing loudly through his nose as he remained pinned. Shane understood why. “You sure as hell don't look 32.” He brought the card out under the intruder's nose, close enough for him to see. “And I'm guessing your name isn't Joseph Smith either. I'll take this.” 

The boy didn't do so much as flinch as Shane pocketed it and tugged him away from the tree. He remained unnervingly silent, his mouth pressed into a tight line the whole way out of the forests. Shane had slid the other's crossbow over his shoulder before they'd gone, and the glare he'd been shot nearly made him snort. Nearly.

He practically shoved the kid into the back of his car and locked it before knocking on the old man's door. When it opened and a bleary eyed elder squinted up at him, Shane thrusted a thumb in the direction of the car and said, “Got him. He ain't coming back to bother you anymore.”

“Good.” He gruffed and looked over Shane's shoulder. Recognition colored his face and deep scowl was soon creeping into his features. “I know that boy. Dixon's boy. Keep the trash ouffa my property.” 

“Hey.” Shane felt offense for the boy. Dixon. He knew that name well, but he had never known anything about the Dixons still having a teen in their household. “You know his name, by any chance?” 

“'Course not... Just-”

“Of course not.” Shane cut in and nodded in dismissal. “Let me just take the... trash out of your way, why don't I?” 

“Mm.” A grunt. “Good riddance.” The door shut and Shane rolled his eyes before turning around.

“Not even gonna grace me with a thank you? Shit,” he grumbled to himself back to the police car. 

Shane didn't bother to say anything to the kid, just turned on the engine and went. It was a long drive back to the station and most of it was probably going to be spent in silence. He debated looking the kid up, but at the same time, he kind of wanted to let it slide. Not a car has passed by, not a sound, not even the quiet shifting from the other in the back for minutes until he heard the boy sit up and lean forward.

“Don't take me in.”

Shane scoffed and looked over his shoulder for a second. “And why should I do that? Why should I let go you go.” 

“Bec- … just don't. I ain't causin' trouble there. He probably didn' even miss the ones I shot.” 

There was something in that boy's voice when he's asking for things that got Shane thinking. He took one more look. Shane knew some dirty secrets rolling around with some of his colleagues. A dark, coiling interest had always snaked in his hindsight when he was told of instances where they took advantage of their badge and gotten women to suck them off at the side of the road. Shane had never given himself a chance to try, but this was Dixon's boy, and the kid had this darkly tempting look about him, like he was carved by the devil himself. 

Shane stopped the car at the side of the road. He hadn't felt the urge to break the rules since he was in high school, but here he was, balancing the line between good and bad. It was a terrible abuse of authority, undoubtedly illegal, but the blue eyes staring back at him in the rear view mirror was as irresistible as any siren call. “Please.” The boy murmured, voice raspy and forbidden. Its like his moral will snapped at the sound of him.

“What's your name, kid?”

“Wha- Daryl,” he answered. Something like trust appeared in his voice. “Please. Officer, ya just gotta let me go. Ain't gonna do it again, learned my lesson-”

Shane jumped out of the car and pulled open Daryl's door, taking him out with a rough tug. The boy stumbled out, tripping over his long legs and looking up at him with hope, making those transparent orbs shimmer like disturbed water under moonlight. A second had came and went, that angel on his right shoulder shouting at him for falling so far, but the voice was snubbed out. All he could hear was that boy begging him 'please'.

 

Shane circled him so that the boy was between him and the car. “Oh, I don't think ya have, Daryl,” he tsked the teen teasingly. “Boys like you ain't got the father figure they need to be good at the snap of my fingers. No, I think I'll catch ya at it again. Can't make a good boy out of somethin' bred bad.” He made a show of thinking through his options, almost smiling to himself as Dixon fidgeted against the cool metal of the car. Shane already knew what he wanted, but it was fun to see the younger man uneasy and vulnerable. More than it ever should be. “Lets strike a deal.” He felt the body stiffen as he leaned his weight over him, his own body just big enough to engulf Daryl's under his own. Shane bit his lip at the quiet whimper Daryl released, his body so tightly curled Shane could feel the little scared twitches in his frame, wide blue eyes staring up at him in confusion. Shane let his hands fall to skinny hips, pulling that body forward until he felt his thighs open to let him fit between. “I'll let you walk if you do me a couple of favors.”

Daryl snarled at him, rearing up at him that Shane took the momentum to turn Daryl around and slam him over the hood of his car. The boy thrashed underneath him, looking over his shoulder and blue eyes shining wild under the moonlight. “Get off me! You fuckin' pig! Shoulda- shoulda fuckin' _known!”_

“Guess so.” Shane laughed and leaned his weight over Daryl's rear, the body tensing up all over again. Hands pin the other down on the car, heavy on wide shoulders, and hips grind playfully against a bony ass. 

Daryl gasped, the curve of his back arching further and whimpering as the exposed skin of his stomach pressed into cold, unforgiving metal. His hands ached as he curled them into fists, nails biting into his palms until he could gain some form of control on himself. He tried to sound steady and confident as he muttered, “I'll rat. I'll tell everybody. I'll _ruin you.”_

“I'd like to see you try. Who do you think would believe you, anyway? Dixon, you're last name is spat out by everyone when its mentioned.” Shane snorted. He could give the kid kudos for trying. “Just give it up. Let me take your virginity.”

“Fuck you! And the hell gives ya the idea that I'm a virgin?” Daryl growled and fought in his cuffs.

“Please,” Shane scoffed. He had the pleasure of watching Dixon's face flush dark red. Fingers find the edge of a ratty shirt, feeling underneath at the taut, young skin he found there and rubbing over the hard bone of his hip. He delighted in the tremble coursing through the body underneath him. “Deal's out on the table. Promise I'll let ya go. No charges.” He paused, nuzzling behind a pink ear, “Daddy don't got a hear a whisper of what a bad boy you've been.” 

The boy was still for a bit, his breath coming in and out harshly. Then so quietly, Shane almost missed it. “Ya promise? Yer gonna let me go if I...” 

“Mmhm.” Shane shivered from the shy admission. He kissed the strong jaw before turning the young man around and leaning into him again. He held the redneck down with his weight, contact from shoulder to thighs, feeling each breath with every rise and fall of a wide chest. The boy was a really pretty thing to look at and he scanned the features now inches from his own face. A hand came up to cup a cheek and Daryl flinched at the sudden touch to his face, a quiet whimper breaking out as Shane's thumb swept over a dark beauty mark and then to thin, perfect lips. 

Shane was already getting hard just looking at him and feeling his heat and solid body against his own. He lightly ground against him and released a surprised huff at the indent of a growing hardness in the other's jeans. Shame colored Daryl's cheeks and he refused to make eye contact with him as Shane slotted their bodies even closer. He released a shaky grunt and dropped his head, forehead planting on Shane's shoulder as he clumsily shifted his hips back. He couldn't really do much else. “St- stop.”

“Oh. Are we breaking the deal right here? Because if you're not going to open up for me, I can lock you up. Maybe then those legs will figure it out then.”

“N-no! I...” Daryl stuttered, face flushing red. “Just don't- don't-”

Shane snickered and pressed in even closer. Both hands now engulf thin hips, helping the boy move against him as he rolled his hips forward. He tore a groan out of the kid, reluctant and held tight in his throat Shane almost considered it a whine. Shane couldn't blame him. His own sounds groaned out as he rubbed against the hard dick in the other's jeans, the friction almost unbearably torturous with so much layers between them. Teeth bite down on a pale neck next, careful not to mark as he muttered, “Are you askin' me to be gentle?” 

The kid did whine this time, and his whole body shuddered against him as he continued to gnaw on the sensitive juncture between neck and shoulder. “Fuck you,” he rasped.

Shane laughed. “That's the idea.” He reached behind him, groping at his ass and urging those slim legs to part. “Now why don't you get comfortable in the back seat and let me take care of you.”

“Ya gunna uncuff me?” Daryl asked hopefully.

“You wish.” Shane scoffed and simply had to slide Daryl into the back seat of the car, tipping him over easily across the seats. The young man looked up at him with wide, nervous eyes, his cheeks flushed under the light of the car. He's prettier like this now.

Shane rubbed over his cock, feeling for himself over his khakis as he eyed his prey. Daryl's eyes drifted down and he visibly swallowed, noticing his girth as fingers closed around what he could. Lashes flutter and ocean irises shift away, the young, masculine body shifting in what Shane perceived as impatience with that worry. Daryl's legs move together and it made Shane huff and smirk, amused and equally turned on by the kid's modesty. 

He put a knee on the seat and Daryl slid back until he was propped up against the other door. Shane stopped touching himself to see what exactly was his for the taking. A thin, ratty old shirt was shoved up a pale and scarred chest, skin otherwise smooth with a light scattering of hair. Daryl gasped when Shane placed his hands down on him, scratching softly over skin and his dusky pink nipples. “Sensitive?” He got an unwilling grunt for the question.

Shane tugged on his pants next, pulling them open rather easily. He pushed them down Daryl's thighs, briefs rucking down with, and grinned at the bobbing erection that sprung forth. “Christ, you're enjoying this.” The kid was just as messed up as he was.

Daryl bit his lip, looking up at him under his arched brows, managing to take another inch back away from Shane. He noticed those brown orbs drift down to his mouth and it only made the younger man chew a little harder as nervousness made his stomach swirl uncomfortably. His breath felt like it was somewhere up near his neck as he made these little gasps for air. He recognized it as the beginning of a panic attack, and he squeezed his hands until his nails bit into his palms, hoping to ground himself. He didn't want to seem like a pussy, even if he was going to be spreading his legs for this man. 

He jumped when the officer cupped his jaw and thumbed at his lips. Daryl glared under his bangs and tried to tear his face away, but it did him no good. Walsh cooed at him and it grated on Daryl's nerves that the other decided to patronize him now, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't help the crawling in his stomach to settle. He gasped in surprise as the other parted his lips with his thumb, mouth automatically opening to yell, but quieted as his thumb dove inside and pressed down over his tongue. Daryl gagged, eyes watering as his mouth salivated. 

“See... what I should a' done... was let you suck my dick first.” Walsh gave him a dirty little grin. His thumb toyed with the wet muscle, petting over it and holding it place, feeling both powerful and excited as watery eyes glared at up him and saliva drip from Daryl's open mouth. “I'm going to be regrettin' not lettin' ya for days, but hey.” Taking his thumb away, he started to undo the front of his pants.

“Just get it over with, pig...” Daryl gritted out. He just managed to keep his eyes above Shane's torso.

“Hey, hey... can still deal a spankin', don't think I won't.” 

Shane left his pants open as he started to unbotton his shirt with. Wouldn't do to get that dirty as well. It was impossible not to grin as he noticed Daryl's eyes start to drift downward and onto the tightly clinging white shirt he wore underneath. He pulled up the edge of that shirt, and Daryl flushed red, looking away with a huff at the sight of more skin. “You know, its okay to want this...” Shane breathed playfully, and if the kid wasn't cuffed right now, he'd be dragging the boy's hands down his body. Blue eyes flicker over to him, looking at him with trepidation, the young body still flushed with his own arousal, as much as Dixon would love to deny it. Shane hummed as he rested his fingers right over the waist band of his briefs.

“Fine. Ya don't have to say anythin'. Gonna be screaming my name soon, anyway.” Shane said confidently and finally exposed himself, sighing at the cool air hitting the heated flesh of his cock. The organ stood erect and tall, beading with precum already. Daryl's breath picked up again, Shane could hear it. He wanted to hear more. “Name's Shane, by the way.”

“F-Fuck you.” Daryl spat and released a small cry as Shane grabbed him by the crotch of his pants and bent him in half with it. His knees were up near his ears, the car suddenly a hundred degrees hotter as the stronger body loomed over him and felt his hard cock just drag over the crease of his inner thigh and hip. He never felt anything like it and Daryl couldn't help the needy sob he released at having this man so close. 

“Mm. See, I want you to call me by name. But I'm fine with somethin' else.” Shane used the pale, lightly haired thigh to grind against until the deeply settled ache was held at bay once again. He delighted in the way Dixon trembled and gasped at the action, continuing, “Could call me 'sir'. Cool with that.”

“In yer goddamned _dreams,_ ” Daryl hissed and spat. 

Shane snickered and reached down between Daryl's legs, fingers lightly teasing at the soft sac. He could see the way Daryl gritted his teeth this close up, can almost hear the sounds he held stubbornly at bay. “Ah... that's right. You need a nicer touch. Could call me 'daddy' if that would make you feel better.”

“Ya... ya do this often? You always been this motherless, corrupted son of a bitch? Fucked teens in the back of yer car like this?” 

The growling words made Shane pause. But then he shrugged and moved his fingers from the soft skin of his balls to the furled hole underneath. He tickled his finger around and Daryl couldn't help but to hitch his hips up as much as he could at the sensation and gasp. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, still shiny with the saliva Shane coaxed out. “No. You're my fall from grace, Dixon.” 

“Ye're messed up.” 

“I know I am. I know you are too.” 

Daryl's back arched, his body straining painfully as he was still held in position, thighs so close to his chest he felt he couldn't breathe as a finger delved into his body dry. His muscles rejected, tightening up further and only made it hurt worse as the blunt digit pushed its way in. It felt foreign, weird, like it didn't belong there, but at the same time, the sudden pain ignited something within Daryl and made sparks flash behind his eyelids. Made him whimper and squirm as heat flooded into his face and torso. The finger was pulling out only to the tip and then Shane was pushing it back in a little quicker. Daryl moaned. 

His cock twitched and a line of precum shot over his chest. Shane watched with interest and then he was pulling the digit away. Daryl watched him with slitted eyes, panting through his open mouth, and then holding breath when Shane sucked on his finger, then two, the image so dirty to someone so as sexually innocent as him he didn't know what to do. Shane got them wet, _dripping,_ and Daryl had an idea of where they were going to go. He felt ashamed at how his hole seemed ready for it.

One slipped in and it was almost disappointing than when it had gone in dry. His breath was still heavy, barely hidden though he was biting his upper lip and closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. He squeezed around the digit, telling himself he wanted it out. But then Shane was adding two, stretching his ass with his thick fingers and the sting was back. It brought Daryl back with it and his head flew back against the window as Shane thrusted the wet digits in and out at a fast pace.

“Fuck! – Fu – _More-”_ Daryl panted and upon hearing himself, he growled and clenched his jaw, eyes blazing as he stared Shane into saying something, anything, to piss him off. The fingers only slowed for a second, Shane huffing in amusement with that infuriating grin on his face. He got up on his knees above Daryl, hooked his fingers in and started to fuck him hard with it.  
“Should beg more often, Dixon.”

“ _Please...”_

“That's a good boy.”

Shane kept it up until he barely felt the resistance around his fingers. For a virgin, the kid wanted this so badly, his ass practically sucking his fingers in with every weak squeeze. Just as had the tips just resting within Dixon, he spread them wide, humming and cock throbbing at the shiny, pink walls of his ass, then sliding them back in with a third. “Bet ya can cum just like this, can't you?” Daryl whimpered, neck arched so prettily as he pressed his face against the cool glass, letting the other man penetrate his ass with his fingers. “But you want somethin' more, don't you? Something else in this _cunt."_ At the shaky whine, the small shy nod of Daryl's head, Shane leaned down and pressed his curling lips on the kid's crown. “Its comin'. I'm gonna give it to you.”

Shane pulled his fingers out, shivering at the quiet sound of complaint leaving Dixon's lips and at the fuck-drunk look in his eyes. When Shane let his legs fall open around his hips, he could see how hard Daryl had gotten, the fleshy tip nearly purple with the need to cum, his balls red and swollen. Shane spat in his hand, but it wasn't going to be enough. Not even as he spread his pre-ejaculate with his spit over his cock. Daryl was going to feel every inch entering him, but with the way the boy reacted to the burning stretch, he didn't think it would be a problem.

Shane moaned as he fisted himself, moving the clear liquid leaking from the tip down his shaft as much as he could. With the other hand, he was tugging Daryl's jeans down until they stopped around his boots, wanting to see every inch of those flawless thighs. They're paler than the rest of him, red and easily markable where his jeans held him tightly around his knees. Shane wanted to suck marks between his thighs, bruise them up good with his lips the boy couldn't close his legs for days, but he resisted. _Another day._

Shane pushed those long legs up again, using his forearms like a bar over the back of knobby knees to bend Daryl in half. The young man's long, hard cock laid flat over his stomach, sliding over the wet mess he'd already leaked all over himself. Daryl was too beautiful to not stare at, to not want to ruin. “Is this what you want?” Shane teased and rubbed the head of his dick back and forth over the twitching, gaping hole he coaxed open, loving the way Daryl bit his lip whenever the fat head caught on the rim. 

“ _Yes..._ ”

“Yes, what?”

“S- Suh-” Daryl swallowed thickly, lips pursed before he gritted out, “ _Sir._ ”

Shane hummed happily, cock sliding in the crease until he got Daryl to repeat himself between gasping pants, and then slid in slowly. Despite the thorough prep, Daryl was so tight, the inside of his ass like a vice like grip around his cock as he inched his way in. Hand still pushing Daryl's legs over his chest, Shane used his other hand to cup the meager fat of his asscheek and pinch him open further, watching him disappear into the boy's heat.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God...” Daryl moaned tightly, back arched out over his tense arms behind his back, writhing until he was more laying down than sitting up and sliding right onto Shane's lap. He cried out at the snap of Shane's hips, burying every, thick inch of his cock into his hungry hole. He moaned at the burn, at the feel of being so full with another man's dick- never would he of _imagined_ \- so, _so good_ and perfect Daryl could ignore for a moment that he was practically letting a stranger deflower him in some no-name highway in the back of his car. _“Shane...”_

“Christ. So you do listen.” Shane murmured, his breath so low and dark a shiver coursed through Dixon's body. Shane licked his dry lips as he settled deep inside the younger man, feeling his inner muscles flex and squeeze, greedily pulling him in. Better than anyone he's ever been in, and mad with lust, Shane couldn't help pumping his hips tight. He fell into Daryl's whimpers and cries as his cock reached places his fingers couldn't, closed his eyes and just surrounded himself in the feel of him and the vulnerable sounds he could make, sounds no one had ever heard but himself. “You feel... so... good.” In. Out. In. Daryl gasped for air, his walls clinging to his hard shaft enough that it had to hurt.

There was some shifting. He had Daryl flat on his back and if Shane wasn't careful, he'd definitely hit his head on the top of the car and fall right out if he moved his foot the wrong way. Its strained the ache in his muscles were good as he kept Daryl pinned under his body and impaled on his throbbing meat. Daryl was flushed and his hair stuck to him in sweaty clumps over his eyes, still ever so bright peaking through his lashes.

He didn't give Daryl a warning, simply pulled back until the rim caught on the flared head of his cock and slammed back in. Daryl wailed and came alive underneath, legs kicking out, but Shane was stronger, capable of holding his body down. Shane fucked him deep and fast, brushing against his sweet spot that his muscles closed around him tight, only to relax again when Shane changed up the angle and kept him painfully on the edge.

“Please! Please, I’m so close...” Daryl sniveled and looking up at him, Shane could see tears wetting the ends of those dark blonde bangs. Shane reached between them, grabbing the hot erection and stroked him from root to tip.

“That's right, my boy. Get it all over yourself, that's what I wanna see...” Shane said between heavy breaths, not once missing a beat. He jackhammered into the open, grasping hole, abusing his prostate until Daryl's vision went black, the breath knocked out of him he could only release these choked gasps of Shane's name as he finally cums. Creamy, thick ejaculate shot across the dark T-shirt, came so hard it got in Daryl's dark hair, over his lashes and flushed cheeks, his open mouth. Shane took in one shuddering breath at the debauched sight, feeling his own release right there within reach.

He grabbed the long legs, throwing them both over one shoulder and feel Daryl's fuck-loose hole become tighter because of it. Shane panted for air as he kept moving, covered by the worn out moans and whimpering sobs from the younger man who clenched weakly around him, silently urging to finish. There's some consciousness in Daryl's tear laden eyes, saliva slick lips still bitten between his teeth, still perfectly all there for him to devastate. 

Shane took his hand off Daryl's cock, the other hand holding his legs in place over his shoulder as he ground his dick into his slack heat. Before his mind could catch up with his actions, he was collection the cum off of Daryl's cheeks and shoving two soiled fingers in his mouth. Daryl moaned and instinctively sucked, lips puffing out around the digits Shane cursed and shut his eyes. The officer groaned loudly, used the slick channel as he sought his release, taking in perverse pleasure from the two greedy holes. 

They both released sounds of pleasure as Shane emptied out within Daryl. Shane's sighs of relief mingled with Daryl's noisy pants at being filled, a sensation the younger had never felt before. His body went limp, legs hanging over Shane's shoulder before the older was slipping them off, letting the kid rest as he caught his own breath. 

He pulled out slowly and then checked the damage. Daryl luckily didn't bleed, but his asshole was swollen and open, _wrecked._ Within seconds Shane's cum was seeping out and getting on the dark leather of his seats. 

Shane scrunch his nose up at that and scooped it up with his fingers, sliding it back into his ass with little care. “Clench up. Don't need a mess back here.” His gruff tone must of snapped Daryl out of the haze he put him in, the Dixon suddenly looking up through his messy bangs with that same, wild glare, huffing through his nose as Shane felt around inside of him, grinning at the dirty squelch of his fingers through cum.

Daryl growled carefully, _“Get out of me.”_

Shane did, and he was helping Daryl pull up his underwear and pants, doing them up clinically and so unlike how he so attentively undressed him. Daryl watched him the whole time, pulling himself up with his bound hands as Shane pulled out some napkins and wiped up his face and did his best to get the semen out of his hair. Then he covered himself back up with quick movements of his hands. Shane was just rebuttoning his shirt when he said, “Yer... yer gonna honor the deal?” 

Shane's gaze grew calculating. Then he nodded, lips curling up at the edges. “I'll do even better. Take ya close to home. Remember, no one knows of this.” Shane leaned in close, hesitantly hovered over the Dixon, and nearly laughed as the boy reeled back and dropped his head. “Hey, ain't gonna hurt'cha.” 

“Jus- just take me home.” Daryl said and shifted his eyes up at the officer. Shane's stare was unnerving and he hated how the man looking down at his mouth made him want a kiss after all of that. 

“I'll do that, Daryl.” Shane said and was buckling Daryl in, murmuring to him that he could take a nap, that he's safe with him. Daryl huffed at his words, but as the drive grew long, looking into the rearview mirror, Shane saw how his bright eyes started to drift close. With time the flush was gone from his pale cheeks, the innocence back in his young face like Shane hadn't dirtied him with his lust. 

Shane didn't know it the moment he laid his eyes on him, but now with the taste of Daryl still fresh on his tongue, he just knew that this time was going to only be the first time of many. He promised himself, _Another day..._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize for this filth ene 
> 
> But alas, more smutty smut smut cx


End file.
